Are You Going To Say I do Or Not?
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are getting married. What happens though when one twin is a total control freak and the other is a mischievous flirt? Trouble at the alter that's what. The song is Take Me Or Leave Me from the broadway musical RENT. HXK slight TXH. REVIEW


Okay so I was watching an AMV about Hikaru and Kaoru and I thought to myself why not write another wonderful songfic! I hope you'll enjoy it and give me plenty of reviews to sustain my voracious appetite. Thanks!

Disclaimer: OHSHC is not mine and neither is the song _**Take Me Or Leave Me**_ performed in the musical _**Rent**_.

_**Bold/Italics- Lyrics**_

*- Words changed by me to compliment the fiction

**Bold- Hikaru's thoughts **

_Italics- Kaoru's thoughts _

* * *

A Hikaru and Kaoru Songfic: Are You Going To Say "I do" Or Not?!

_**Every single day**_

_**I walk down the street**_

_**I hear people say **_

"_**Baby's so sweet"**_

_**Ever since puberty **_

_**Everybody stares at me **_

_**Boys-girls**_

_**I can't help it baby **_

The sun was shinning brightly in the northeastern part of Tokyo Japan. Gathered around a small church with lightly tinted stained glass windows, people prepared to listen to a sermon in their Sunday best. It was ironic how one beautiful couple sitting on the grass, the pastor sending his words to the lord, were friends with a couple dubbed the "Devil's Henchmen". They unlike the other unadulterated families summoned to hear the word of the lord, were not welcome. First off according to nearly all surrounding eyes it was bad enough to be a homosexual, but to make matters worse these two were taboo. Lovers in the forbidden act known only as "Twincest". At first only seen as a sham to bring customers to the regal Ouran High School Host Club, the Hitachiin boys officially announced at the graduation that they were openly gay and that their lovers were each other. Not so nearly shocked as he should have been Tamaki (The host club king) commended his pals wishing them the best in the near future. Haruhi already associated to the socially awkward joined her boyfriend in congratulating the two with a warm smile and a kiss on each twin's cheek. Honey and Mori who had graduated a few years prior were happy for the two brothers and wanted nothing but the best. And Kyoya, pretty much the first to have known that the charade was never really a fake, could only smile knowing their profits were going to double due to this public confession.

Over on the other side of the world, the Hitachiin twins were preparing a gorgeous and fun filled wedding in no place other than Los Vegas. Marriage of just about any kind could happen there (even the most taboo unions). Kaoru sitting at home licking the envelopes (for the invitations) shut quietly awaited his fiancés arrival. As much as he hated to admit it, Hikaru had been known to be a flirt. Whether it be male or female the man had a knack for attracting the sexes. Kaoru would have hoped that after almost 24 years of knowing and dedicating himself fully to this guy that the older twin would show him some respect and lay off the strippers at the local joint a mile down the block or two. If Hikaru wanted nasty, the younger Hitachiin could show him nasty.

"Kaoru, I'm home!" Hikaru called from the door; his breath lightly tinted with the scent of schnapps.

"Welcome home." Kaoru smiled half-heartedly as his brother kissed his cheek softly and took a seat beside him.

"What are you up to, sexy?" Hikaru murmured seductively trilling kisses down his doubles neck.

"Getting ready to send out invitations to the wedding." Kaoru sighed trying to stay focus but finding it increasingly hard. "How was the joint?"

"I had fun…HEY WAIT A MINUTE! Kaoru Hitachiin, just what exactly are you getting at?" Hikaru frowned pulling away from his muse rather frustrated.

"Hikaru, we are supposed to be getting married in less than a week. Can you not be faithful to me for one day?" Kaoru cried tossing the invitation aside to fold his arms across his chest.

_**So be kind**_

_**Don't lose your mind **_

_**Just remember that I'm your baby**_

Pouting his lower lip Hikaru scooted closer to his rather annoyed lover. _Why doesn't he get it that we're supposed to be a "normal couple"? Alright so this "Twincest" taboo lover thing isn't exactly normal, but he should at least give me some form of respect. Damit Hikaru! Why'd you have to be so damn irresistible. _Planting a soft kiss upon Kaoru's cheek the redhead moved his way down along the alluringly hot lavender scented skin to the base of his neck. Biting softly Kaoru shuddered. **Gotcha! Would you stop chewing my ass every second about being faithful? There is no one on this entire Earth that I love more than you. Can't you see that brother dear?** Papers flying, sweat dripping, and body parts mingling all other thoughts were set aside of the time being. Once Hikaru got his other half going there was no stopping the pleasure and helpless moans escaping both of their lips.

_**Take me for what I am **_

_**Who I was meant to be **_

_**And if you give a damn **_

_**Take me baby or leave me **_

_**Take me baby or leave me **_

Their bodies hot, sticky, and unbelievably turned on Hikaru swept his brother off their living room carpet and lead him into the bedroom. Hikaru, usually always the first to take the reins, devoured Kaoru's nude body with his eyes before going for the initiative attack. All hell was about to break loose, and the neighbors of their apartment knew it. Covering their heads with pillows or cramming their ears with foreign substances the citizens of Los Vegas living below and above the sixty-ninth floor of the Big City apartment building prepared for once again another sleepless night.

Back in Tokyo with the service going on, a wide eyed Tamaki and an exhausted Haruhi had escaped from the parking lot in a limo with their lives barely intact. Once Sunday mass was over, the crowd couldn't wait to be free. Holding hands in the black interior vehicle, Tamaki kissed Haruhi's cheek very lightly before turning to look out the window. Once they arrived back at the mansion they would prepare their flight to America. Via to last night's email, Haruhi had received a message from Kaoru inviting both her and Tamaki to come and celebrate his and Hikaru's union. Of course Haruhi would never pass down a wedding; it ultimately meant a reception which meant chow. Tamaki would of course pal along seeing Haruhi was his girlfriend and he needed support his friends who he had asked to join the Host Club all those years before. Without Tamaki the twins would have probably never had been able to confess or become as close as they did. Forbidden was now not so much a foreign word to them.

_**A tiger in a cage **_

_**Can never see the sun**_

_**This diva needs *his* stage **_

_**Baby-let's have some fun!**_

_**You are the one I choose**_

_**Folks would kill to fill your shoes **_

_**You love the limelight too, baby**_

It was the morning of the wedding. Tamaki and Haruhi had arrived at the Big City apartment building not a day too late. Knocking once, twice, and three times a groan comes from the inside. The shifting of papers and the ruffling of sheets, Kaoru soon appeared at the door only in his boxers. Tamaki trying to cover Haruhi's eyes and Haruhi blushing as red as a tomato, Kaoru beckoned the couple into their home. Hikaru emerging from the bedroom only minutes later, tossed his brother a green bathrobe before plopping down beside them with a cup of coffee in his hands. The two looked like hell on the worst possible day of the week. _Sex makes bonds stronger supposedly…so why his Hikaru back to his flirtatious self? Does he do this to infuriate me or am I too uptight? _There beside Haruhi, Hikaru has been giving the girl an embrace for a way too extended period of time. _Man, after what happened last night I thought you would have been too tired to grope! Remind we exactly why I am marrying you again?_ Tamaki growling viciously at Kaoru as if say "Control-your-man" smacked the horny twin's wrist pulling Haruhi into his lap. Almost whimpering Hikaru retreated into Kaoru's lap and proceeded to stick his tongue out at the toe head blonde. **That'll serve you right! Ha I don't need Haruhi cause I got Kaoru. And you know what Tama-chan he's more of a woman than Haruhi will ever be. I bet he pleases better too. **Catching the smirk on Hikaru's lips, Kaoru rolls his emerald eyes. _I remember why now because you need me to keep you out of trouble, and I need you because I can't stand the thought of anyone else touching your lips with theirs._

_**So be mine **_

_**Or don't waist my time **_

_**Cryin' - "Honeybear- are you still my baby?"**_

The dressing room in the church was bustling. Hikaru in a light blue room on the left and Kaoru in a light green room on the right. The members of the Ouran High School Host Club who the twins had gone to school with were there to help the soon to be married couple. Haruhi, Renge, and Honey retreating into Hikaru's dressing room and Tamaki, Kyoya, and Mori with Kaoru; the two identical brothers prepare for their wedding which was only a couple of hours away. Sitting on a stool in front of the vanity's mirror, Kaoru lets out an exalted sigh. _Should I talk to the guys about this? Am I having second thoughts? And why are all the women, despite Honey, with Hikaru?_

"Kaoru? Kaoru? KAORU!" Tamaki shouts suddenly snapping his fingers in front of the ginger haired boy's face.

"Hu?" Kaoru replies shaking his head back an forth snapping back into reality.

"Thought I lost you for a moment." Tamaki laughs pointing to Kyoya and Mori. "Which suit do you want to wear?"

The groom had a choice of two beautifully designed suits. The first one which Mori was wearing was white. Beautifully tailored and trimmed with cobalt fabric, the suit has a baby blue bow tie placed delicately on the neckline and sapphire jewels for the buttons. The other suit, which Kyoya was flaunting quite nicely was light gray. Trimmed with black fabric, the suit is paired with a red bow tie and regular ebony colored buttons. Pointing to the one Mori has on, Kaoru goes back to the mirror. _Why am I so worried?_

"Kaoru, come here a moment. We need to help you get into your suit." Kyoya calls coming back from behind a set of curtains in the corner. He is wearing a black suit with a white bow tie.

"Something wrong, Kaoru?" Mori asks quietly as the twin walks over to Tamaki who is holding his suit. Mori is wearing a black suit with a deep amethyst bow tie.

"You're going to look so adorable, Kao-chan!" Tamaki exclaims getting all starry eyed. Ouran's king is wearing a blue suit with a white bow tie.

_~I wonder how Hikaru is doing?_

Over in the light blue dressing room the women and Honey have begun to work on a picky Hikaru. Haruhi flaunting the groom's first suit does a spin gaining a head shake for a "no go". The suit is a light green color trimmed in gold with a white tie; the buttons are emerald. Renge wearing Hikaru's next choice gets an immediate thumbs down. The suit is black with a cobalt bow and rounded fabric buttons. Frowning with displeasure, Hikaru folds his arms across his chest. It was all up to Honey now.

"Hikaru, why can't you just choose something?" Haruhi complains looking to the distressed "bride".

"Because it's his shinning moment! You only can get married so many times you know." Renge replies clasping her hands together, Hikaru's frown lines becoming deeper.

"I want to look hot for not only Kaoru, but myself. If I have to wear a suit let it be something that screams HIKARU HITACHIIN! Not something that screams slut who shopped in a mini-mart." Hikaru retorts becoming quite annoyed with the women surrounding him.

"Honey-sempi could you possibly get dressed any faster?" Renge calls to the curtain swaying in the opposite corner of that in Kaoru's room.

"Yeah, Hikaru here is behaving worse then Tamaki-sempi on a good day." Haruhi giggles looking to the inflamed husband to be.

"SHUT UP!" Hikaru snaps growling low under his breath.

"Coming!" Honey giggles bounding out from behind the swaying fabric.

Bouncing out from behind the dressing room curtain in Honey in an overly sized suit; the reason of course being Hikaru's height. Standing in front of Hikaru, a smile blessing his adorable face, Honey tries to flaunt the fabric he is wearing. It's a white suit trimmed with pale pink thread. The bow tie which is placed carefully at the neckline is a hot pink color, and the buttons for the jacket are opal. Nodding in approval, the girls let out a lengthy sigh. Honey had just saved the day.

"It's perfect!" Hikaru exclaims picking up the laughing, but still adorable, Honey-sempi.

"Glad you like it, Hika-chan!" Honey cries trying to keep the suit's pants on his waist.

"Looks like these are a little big for you. Why not let me help you out of them?" Hikaru questions grabbing one side of the pant leg.

"Hikaru…what about Kao-chan?" Honey questions knowing of Hikaru's commitment issues.

"I'm helping you so that you won't fall, not groping! Besides Kaoru can be such a control freak sometimes." Hikaru replies rolling his eyes.

"Is that what you really think?" A meek voice comes from the door frame.

_**Take me for what I am **_

_**Who I was meant to be**_

_**And if you give a damn **_

_**Take me baby or leave me **_

It was obvious that the younger twin was going to go into a fit of hysterics. Sure Kaoru was emotional, but it was nothing like this. Emerald eyes suddenly filling with tears, eyebrows dipping making his expression look torn, and pale lips quivering with the possibility of an upcoming sob the ginger headed twin turns to a very worried looking Haruhi. Moisture suddenly escaping his tightly closed eyes, the youngest Hitachiin brother tightens his fists into two small balls. Then running off in the direction of his dressing room, Kaoru slams the door with as much force as he can muster. Racing after his groom, Hikaru stops at the locked door and knocks a few times.

"Kaoru, I didn't mean it." Hikaru calls peeping into the keyhole.

"Then…why'd you…say it!" Kaoru sobs pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Come on Kao-chan you have to admit that you are a bit of a control freak." Hikaru replies rolling his eyes.

"SHUT UP! If you'd stop flirting with everyone in sight I wouldn't have to be this way." Kaoru growls slamming his fist against the door.

"Seriously Kaoru open the damn door. The wedding is in thirty minutes besides I didn't do anything wrong this time." Hikaru pleads backing up slowly fearing his eardrums would break if Kaoru hit the door again.

"That's the thing with you! You never do anything wrong!" Kaoru exclaims unlocking the door to stare Hikaru in the face.

"And I never seem to do anything right either! Kaoru, what do you want from me exactly?" Hikaru stammers as more tears slide down his doubles cheeks.

_**No way- can I be what I'm not**_

_**But hey- don't you want your *man* hot!**_

_**Don't fight- don't loose your head**_

_**Cause every night- who's in your bed?**_

_**Who's in your bed, baby?**_

_**Kiss, Pookie.**_

They were all waiting in the pews. Haruhi and Tamaki side by side, Mori and Honey looking on, and for the first time Kyoya actually tolerating Renge's presence beside him. The Hitachiin maids and butlers were also present with a couple tolerating family members. Not many people supported a taboo "Twincest" marriage, but the folks present in the room just wanted the uttermost happiness for their men. The organ playing in the background and some Elvis looking priest at the alter, the boys soon made their grand appearance. Each brother holding a single rose, Kaoru's pink and Hikaru's blue, the men step arm in arm in unison to the alter. Pulling out a big book with a golden cross on the front cover, the Elvis looking priest clears his throat to begin.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together these men in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The Elvis priest began pausing a moment waiting to hear an objection or something to halt the wedding.

"Wait!" Kaoru cries pulling the hand placed in his brother's away.

"What!" Hikaru shouts looking at his brother with smoldering eyes.

"I won't marry you until you admit that you were wrong back there." Kaoru whines placing both hands on his hips.

"Me wrong? Kaoru, get over it will you?! We are two seconds from becoming united and you have to stop it worrying about what happened three frickin' minutes ago!" Hikaru growls shaking his brother's shoulders forcefully.

"It's more than that, Hikaru! Who says that when we are wed that you won't go and sleep with someone else? Are the random strippers that you see at the bar just some casual fuck or have you also promised them your hand?" Kaoru screams infuriated as the gasps sound in the pews.

In The Pews

"Tamaki, we have to do something now before the whole wedding is called off!" Haruhi whispers looking to the blonde with pleading eyes.

"Besides we've spent to much on those tuxes and they're not refundable." Kyoya points out wincing as Kaoru starts pushing Hikaru.

"Anyone got an idea?" Tamaki whimpers from a corner; the mushrooms were coming along great this year.

"Not a clue…" Renge sighs having run out of inspiring plans for the first time EVER.

The Alter

"If I am really such a bad man then how come you snuck into my bed all those years?" Hikaru shouts the sound of his voice echoing against the walls.

"I was cold!" Kaoru hollers a blush creeping across the bridge of his nose.

"Sure…" Hikaru states rolling his emerald eyes with annoyance.

"SHUT UP!" Kaoru whines turning his back to his twin; these two were worse then those so called Bridezillas.

_**It won't work **_

_**I look before I leap **_

_**I love margins and discipline**_

_**I make lists in my sleep**_

_**Baby what's my sin?**_

_**Never quit- I follow through**_

_**I hate mess- But I love you **_

_**What to do**_

_**With my impromptu baby **_

Still At The Alter…

"This isn't going to work, Hikaru." Kaoru mumbles back still turned away from matching emerald eyes.

"Obviously not…you're too damn stubborn." Hikaru grumbles the tears making their way into his burning orbs.

"And you're not serious." Kaoru retorts clenching his fists.

"And you're too serious." Hikaru replies sinking to the alter steps.

"If I'm not serious…then you'll fall apart." Kaoru whispers following after his brother back still turned.

"You worry too much." Hikaru sniffs wiping away the cascading droplets.

"I have to… you are my brother remember." Kaoru snorts reminding himself of the taboo situation they had put themselves in.

_**So be wise **_

_**Cause this *boy* satisfies **_

_**You've got a prize**_

_**But don't compromise **_

_**You're one lucky baby**_

In The Pews With Tamaki 

"Did you hear that, sempi?" Haruhi calls from her seat to the fungus covered blonde.

"Tama-chan?" Honey asks looking at the man lying in the fetal position on the floor.

"TAMAKI!" Renge shouts waking the sleepy and depressed sempi from his deep sleep.

"Be serious, Tamaki. I think Haruhi has come up with something to get the twins to stop bickering and say their vows." Kyoya suggests pulling the blue eyed boy out of his depression.

"What is it darling, Haruhi! What have you discovered?" Tamaki shouts suddenly realizing that the beautiful ceremony could be saved.

"I don't know if this is much of a consolation, but did you hear the twins. Even when fighting they are in perfect harmony." Haruhi says looking to the two slumped grooms on the alter steps.

"Haruhi, is right. Hikaru and Kaoru are like Yin and Yang." Mori smiles relating the two together.

"Exactly, Mori-sempi." Haruhi replies nodding her head up and down.

"So how will we get Hika-chan and Kao-chan back together?" Honey questions looking to Haruhi with questioning eyes.

"Just watch them…they'll realize it on their own." Haruhi says watching the twins with a hopeful expression; they're useless without each other.

_**Take me for what I am **_

_**(A control freak)**_

_**Who I was meant to be**_

_**(A snob- yet over attentive)**_

_**And if you give a damn**_

_**(A loveable, droll geek)**_

_**Take me baby or leave me **_

_**(And anal retentive)**_

With The Twins 

"Looser!"

"Jerk!"

"Man whore!"

"Control freak!"

"Lazy!"

"Workaholic!"

"Cold blooded!"

"Heartless!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

With Haruhi…

"Should we intervene now?" Kyoya asks looking to a blank faced Haruhi.

"Shut them up they are so annoying sometimes!" Renge cries stuffing her fingers into her ears.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan were always the best at carrying out an argument." Honey states cowering behind Mori.

"Yep." Mori states flatly as the twins continue to screech.

"Haruhi, do something." Tamaki whines grabbing onto the shocked female.

"Do you honestly want me to die?" Haruhi shivers as the brother's faces become a deep crimson color.

"What about solving this argument?" Tamaki cries pulling her towards the alter.

"Jeeze, I feel bad for Elvis." Renge says as the priest repeatedly smacks his forehead with the two ton Holy Bible in his hands.

"Thou shall shut thy pie holes before thine ears explode." The priest mumbles each smack sending a deafening sound across the room.

_**That's it!**_

_**The straw that breaks my back**_

_**I quit **_

_**Unless you take it back **_

_***Men***_

_**What is it about them?**_

_**Can't live-**_

_**With them-**_

_**Or without them!**_

At The Alter

"HIKARU! KAORU! THAT'S ENOUGH!" A loud voice sounds from behind the redheads.

"What the…" Hikaru begins turning his head to face the form.

"Hell…" Kaoru finished following after his double.

"YOU TWO ARE TWINS, BROTHERS, AND LOVERS!! SO YOU BETTER START ACTING LIKE IT ALRIGHT!" Haruhi cries smacking each boy over the head with her fist.

"But he!" Hikaru and Kaoru whine in unison pointing at one another.

"I HONESTLY DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! I'LL BE THE ONE TO FINISH IT IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES! STOP BEING IGNORANT LITTLE PECKER HEADS AND MAKE UP ALL READY!" Haruhi exclaims smacking them over the heads for a second time.

"Fine. Hikaru, I'm sorry I am such a control freak. It's just you mean the world to me, and I hate the thought of loosing you to someone else." Kaoru apologizes rubbing the lump on his skull softly.

"Kaoru, I apologize for making you feel insecure. I shouldn't be acting like such a man whore; besides the only reason I did it was because I thought you didn't want someone like me to be with you." Hikaru says rather embarrassed.

"Are you kidding me? Who better for me to be with than my older brother?" Kaoru giggles kissing his cheek lightly.

"Kaoru." Hikaru smiles softly.

"Hikaru." Kaoru replies taking his brother into his embrace.

"Haruhi." Tamaki sings floating over to the short brunette.

"Tamaki, don't even try it." Haruhi seethes stomping back to her seat.

"Damn it." Tamaki grumbles the mushrooms slowly making an appearance again.

_**Take me for what I am**_

_**Who I was meant to be **_

_**And if you give a damn**_

_**Take me baby **_

_**Take me baby **_

_**Take me baby or leave me **_

At The Alter…

"Take it away, Elvis!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout in unison.

"Do you Hikaru take Kaoru to be partner – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" The priest asks looking to an emerald eyed Hikaru.

"I do!" Hikaru smiles squeezing his brother's hand tightly.

"Do you Kaoru take Hikaru to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" The priest questions once more to Hikaru's double.

"I do!" Hikaru grins acknowledging the gentle gesture with his own squeeze.

"And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Nevada and Almighty God, I now pronounce you partners for life– and may your days be good and long upon the earth." Elvis sighs watching Hikaru put Kaoru in a dip. "You may kiss your groom."

"Hear that, baby? My groom." Hikaru laughs bringing the redheads soft velvet appendages to his own.

_**That's it I'm leavin'**_

_**I'm gone**_

Picking Kaoru up bridal style, the grooms flee off into the sunset low in the sky. What an odd couple…but what do you expect it's Hikaru and Kaoru we are talking about here.

* * *

Haha I think this one came out really well. Hope you like and leave my plenty of reviews!!


End file.
